Romeo and Juliet of PoM
by crazyone256
Summary: Only thing I came up with, nobody dies, I am parodied and a bit psychotic. My class is reading Romeo and Juliet so this is what you get. :P  NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Co-This is what happens when my class reads Romeo and Juliet, and when I am going psychotic paranoia by PoM. XP **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare does... which is kind of odd. XP Plus, I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. If I did, there would be a LOT more women in it. :P**

**Warning: Cussing, Tybalt, randomness, Crossover, psychotic penguins, Oc, turn humanized, ect. **

**Rating: T, because I am feeling paranoid by Skipper's Paranoia and my own. **

* * *

><p><em>Angle's Pov…<em>

"Are you sure about this Kowalski?" I ask him, my usually happy self, has gone to worry. Well, let me tell you about myself first. My name is Angel Lee. I was born in America, but my dad is Japanese. Anyway, I looked at Kowalski with my blue sea eyes.

"Yes, I am sure Angel. I just hope it works." He replied. that's when Skipper, Private, and Rico came into the room.

"How is it going solders?" Skipper asked as I just gave him a worrying look.

"It's doing well…I am just worry that it will not work…" as if rehearsed, something went wrong and we got sucked into the machine. The next thing I knew, we were falling from the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Tybalt's Pov…<em>

I was thou about to face the vile Romeo, when Mercutio challenges me to a duel. I must thou say, I was hoping to face Romeo, but right now…he consider me as a friend. Romeo and Benvolio hold him back, right before I could stab him, five figures were falling. One of them seem to yelled, "DARN YOU KOWALSKI, WHEN YOU FIX THIS I SHALL GET YOU…" but thou never finish, for thee fell on us. Well, the four men fell on Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolie while, I was left to catch one of the fairer ones. A woman, has fallen with thou men. She have thee light blond hair, that could have been mistaken for light golden tread if was though not thou for the sun. The eyes, blue as the see its self. Though, I do say that her clothes are quite peculiar. She was wearing a black blouse, some type of blue…pants? With some…black shoes? Even the men have such weird clothing.

"Ow…Skippah…where are we?" The smallest of the men asked, he looked about 16, and looked like…well all of them.

"I don't know Private," Such an oddity name for a boy, "Kowalski, analyzes." I did not get what he just said.

"We seem to fallen in the play 'Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespeare." I think thou have lost thou in the fall. This is just getting peculiar by the minute.

"That is nice…now SHALL THEE GET OFF US?" Romeo shouted, clear annoyance in his voice.

"Plus, we seem to be human." The tallest one of the men concludes. I was just getting bewilder by this day of age.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Again, blame my paranoia.<strong>


	2. The Prince of Verona and Two Surpises

**Co-This is what happens when my class reads Romeo and Juliet, and when I am going psychotic paranoia by PoM. XP **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare does... which is kind of odd. XP Plus, I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. If I did, there would be a LOT more women in it. :P**

**Warning: Cussing, Tybalt, randomness, Crossover, psychotic penguins, Oc, turn humanized, ect. **

**Rating: T, because I am feeling paranoid by Skipper's Paranoia and my own. **

* * *

><p><em>Tybalt's Pov…<em>

"Um…can you please set me down?" The young woman asked, I feel myself getting reader by the second. She giggles as I set her down. Then when thee Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio finally got up, two more figures seem to fall from the sky and land on only Benvolio and Mercutio. One was a man with silver hair, but a young look was wearing a grey and black shirt, the same thing the men and the girl where wearing, blue pants, and grey shoes. The other, a woman, was a light brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a light brown gown? I was not sure.

"JULIEN, MARLENE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The tallest one, yet again, shouted.

"Uh, I dit not knew that I King Julien, fell through." King…Julien…was he here to see the Prince?

"I just came to see if everything was ok!" Wend Benvolio and Mercutio got up, the Prince of Verona came. The sad thing about thee, nobody was fighting.

"What haste, what thee be going on here?" He asked, and then his eyes fell on the women I had caught. "Excuse me young woman, who might be named?" I felt myself slightly growl, so did the tallest of the bunch of men who were wearing a black and white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

"My name is Angel; this is Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, King Julien, and Marlene." She pointed to each was as their name she spoke. The Princes eyes widen

"A king you say?" He asked.

"Well, yes he controls his own country, but he…got lost and came with us." She smiled softly, he eyes filled with calmness.

"I see so do thou have anywhere to stay?" They all seem to look to thou floor.

"Uh…no sir, we do not have anywhere to stay." Then the Prince seem to get a bit of an idea, I was almost afraid. Lord Capulet and the Montague came, with their wife's.

"Excellent, good thou has come'ith of thee time of need. You two, shall let these people into your homes and they may communicate freely and that means any party's thou has, they need'ith invite the other family." He said what now?

"Oh, you don't have to do that for us." Marlene and Angel said together, almost like sister, but look so different.

"Oh, it's my pleaser…and it shall get's thee fools off the hook for any charges and death. " I did not think they would agree, but they shock me.

"Yes mi'lord we agree." They sighed, nearly having me wanting to have thee animism.

* * *

><p><em>Angle's Pov…<em>

I was flattered, I really was, and it was just weird to be in the play Romeo and Juliet. "So who shall we stay with, I mean, I don't want to start any fights…" I blushed; I actually want to be with Tybalt...wait, a minute, what am I saying?

"Easy my dear, You, Rico, Kowalski and Private shall stay with the Capulet's, while Skipper, Marlene, and King Julien shall stay with the Montague's." I simply nodded; Lord Capulet and Lady Capulet took us four. Skipper hugged Private real quick before leaving. Kowalski kept near me. Tybalt asked me a question.

"If you don't mind me asking, Angle, what is thee coming out of your pocket?" I looked and see it was my IPod.

"Oh, my IPod, it's nothing really." I lied; he bought it and we continue on our way to the Capulet household.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Will Kowalski have competition between Tybalt, or will Kowalski find love with one of the Capulets? <strong>


	3. Dresses and IPod Songs

**Co-This is what happens when my class reads Romeo and Juliet, and when I am going psychotic paranoia by PoM. XP **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare does... which is kind of odd. XP Plus, I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. If I did, there would be a LOT more women in it. :P**

**Warning: Cussing, Tybalt, randomness, Crossover, psychotic penguins, Oc, turn humanized, ect. **

**Rating: T, because I am feeling paranoid by Skipper's Paranoia and my own. **

* * *

><p><em>Angle's Pov…<em>

"This shall be your room." Lord Capulet told me. I wonder the room a bit, taking in my surroundings. The bed has to be the biggest one I have ever seen! It was a tasteful scarlet color that complemented the black and golden threads.

"Thank you Lord Capulet. The room is breathtaking." He smiled proudly, and then he took the boy's to their room as Lady Capulet came into the room.

"Now my dear, we must get you ready for dinner and that I mean getting you into proper clothing." She went to the closet and got a white dress, with blue cover up, which was extremely long. How I despise dress. I will most likely trip and fall, which will be embarrassing.

"I…am sorry, but I don't do well in dress. I usually trip and fall." I blushed at the last part, she just laughs

"I was like that as well, I still do trip from time to time, but you get use to it my dear." She smiled at me reassuring and helped me get on the dress. After that, she gushed how wonderful I looked. When I saw myself in the mirror, I was truly amazed. She started brushing my hair, when we hear a knock on the door. "Come in," She said, I saw, young Juliet walks into the room. "Ah my daughter, Miss. Angel, this is my daughter Juliet." She looked shyly at me, I just smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you Juliet, I trust you are well?" She giggled as I tried to talk like they do.

"I am sorry, but your ascent needs, some improvement." We continue to giggle when Juliet notes my IPod. "Madam, what is this." She holds it up I blushed.

"It's my IPod; it plays music, but no music you ever heard." He eyes widen. "I can show you how it works if you like" Both of the women's eyes lit up. Juliet hand it to me as I turn it on. They were amazed at how it works the many applications. When I took the ear phones out, they looked at my. "When you take it out, music can fill the room."

"Oh, please do play one song!" Juliet looked at it with excitement.

"Yes, do please, I am wondering how it works." All three of our heads turn to Lord Capulet and Tybalt. I turn red at the scene.

"Ok," I said simply as I went to chose a song, I chose Nickelback, "_If Today was your last day.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My best friend gave me the best advice<br>He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind<br>And try to take the path less traveled by  
>That first step you take is the longest stride<strong>_

**_If today was your last day_**  
><strong><em>And tomorrow was too late<em>**  
><strong><em>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you live each moment like your last?<em>**  
><strong><em>Leave old pictures in the past<em>**  
><strong><em>Donate every dime you have?<em>**  
><strong><em>If today was your last day<em>**

**_Against the grain should be a way of life_**  
><strong><em>What's worth the prize is always worth the fight<em>**  
><strong><em>Every second counts 'cause there's no second try<em>**  
><strong><em>So live like you'll never live it twice<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't take the free ride in your own life<em>**

**_If today was your last day_**  
><strong><em>And tomorrow was too late<em>**  
><strong><em>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you live each moment like your last?<em>**  
><strong><em>Leave old pictures in the past<em>**  
><strong><em>Donate every dime you have?<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you call old friends you never see?<em>**  
><strong><em>Reminisce old memories<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you forgive your enemies?<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?<em>**  
><strong><em>Swear up and down to God above<em>**  
><strong><em>That you finally fall in love<em>**  
><strong><em>If today was your last day<em>**

**_If today was your last day_**  
><strong><em>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<em>**  
><strong><em>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>Regardless of who you are<em>**  
><strong><em>So do whatever it takes<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<em>**  
><strong><em>Let nothin' stand in your way<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause the hands of time are never on your side<em>**

**_If today was your last day_**  
><strong><em>And tomorrow was too late<em>**  
><strong><em>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<em>**

**_Would you live each moment like your last?_**  
><strong><em>Leave old pictures in the past<em>**  
><strong><em>Donate every dime you have?<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you call old friends you never see?<em>**  
><strong><em>Reminisce old memories<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you forgive your enemies?<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?<em>**  
><strong><em>Swear up and down to God above<em>**  
><strong><em>That you finally fall in love<em>**  
><strong><em>If today was your last day<em>**

* * *

><p>Juliet loved the song, so did everyone else, but it left Lord Capulet thinking. I shrugged it off, but then I see Rico, Kowalski, and Private, standing at the door. They all were smiling, knowing that things could change. "Come now, let us get some supper before bed!" Lord Capulet said, taking us to the dining room…or feast hall if you ask me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Co-How you like it, and If Today Was your Last day does not belong to me, it belongs to NickelBack. :D<strong>


End file.
